


You Can Borrow Mine

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [25]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Gen, M/M, Sleepovers, Trans Character, they're both trans but it only comes up with tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Tweek may have forgotten a certain article of clothing.</p><p>Part two of "Two Sugars, Right?" but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Borrow Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. "You can borrow mine."
> 
> hey hey hey!!! can you believe i'm 1/4 of the way through this giant thing ???? i cannot
> 
> also do most binders have clasps. seeing as i don't have any bad feelings for my chest lumps i've never looked into any binders but the three sites that let me get a closer look at them said clasps.

Tweek could barely keep his eyes open by the time the eleventh episode’s credits began to roll. He and Pete had spent the past six hours marathoning this damn show, and Tweek was pretty sure they were  _ both _ thankful that was the last of it.

(Except, no, because now they had to wait  _ forever _ for season two, and it ended on a cliffhanger, so  _ fuck. _ )

As Pete clicked the television’s power button, he leaned heavily against Tweek. “Can we go to sleep.” He grumbled, gently knocking his head against the blond’s.

“Ngh,” Tweek squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them and squinting at the TV. “Yeah, please.” He whispered.

Slowly, the two unwound themselves from the numerous blankets they had curled up in and stretched their stiff, tired arms, before Pete stood up first. “My room or here?”

Tweek glanced around the living room, trying to figure out how easy it would be for someone to sneak in and murder them. Just normal precautionary stuff, obviously. “Your room, pl- please.”

“Alright.” Pete gathered up a few of the blankets in his arms and turned on his heel. “I’m gunna go get changed, you can in the bathroom, if you’d like.” He said, before slinking off towards his room. Tweek hesitated before forcing himself up off the couch, and grabbing his bag of clothes he had left by the door. He checked the locks before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Once inside, he locked the door, and began to undress. He wiggled out of his pants and grabbed his grey sweatpants from the bag, quickly pulling them up and checking the pockets for anything. Next, he worked on unbuttoning his shirt, which he let drop to the floor then began to work on getting out of his binder, undoing the clasps and removing it from his chest. He dug through the contents of his bag in search for his pajama shirt, pulling out the green hoodie and paling a little as the only other item was a small plastic bag with a toothbrush and some toothpaste. He let out a stuttery breath as he redirected his attention to the hoodie, pulling it apart to possibly find the shirt he  _ swore _ he had brought.

It wasn’t there. He was going to have to sleep in that damn flannel shirt all night, with it buttoned up and uncomfortable and  _ shit _ , how could he of forgotten a damn shirt!?

Tweek swallowed heavily as he grabbed his shirt and began to pull it back on, buttoning it back up. He grabbed the plastic bag next, and brushed his teeth for exactly two minutes, rinsed the brush out multiple times, and stuffed it back into the plastic bag. After that, he shoved that along with his pants and binder into the larger bag, and stepped out of the bathroom and shuffled across the hall to Pete’s room, where the door was wide open and Pete was lying upside down on his bed.

“Took ya long enough.” Pete grinned a little as he flipped himself over, then raised an eyebrow at Tweek’s clothes. “You’re sleeping in that?”

“I-I forg- forgot a different one, I g- I guess…” Tweek stumbled, glaring down at his chest. His breasts made the buttons pull apart just barely, and at that realization his cheeks flushed darkly. He dropped the bag down on the floor and raised his hand up to thread through his hair.

“Oh.” Pete frowned, and rolled off the bed and over to his dresser. Pete himself had already dressed down to some old band shirt and a pair of forest green shorts. After a few seconds of rummaging around in his drawer, he pulled out black shirt with a lot of bright colors on it. “Here.” He said, and tossed it over to Tweek, who just barely managed to catch it. “You can borrow mine.”

“Oh, u- um, oh jeez.” Tweek’s shoulders tensed a little, and he looked down at the shirt…  _ Blood On The Dance Floor _ ? ...What? “I-I, I couldn’t, I- I mean, I’m like, three sizes bigger than you? A-and I wouldn’t want t-to-”

“It’s no big deal, Tweek.” Pete stated calmly, resting on of his hands on his hips. “That shirt’s way to big for me, anyways. Mike got it for me as a Christmas gift… even though I don’t… celebrate Christmas, and I hate. Blood On The Dance Floor.” Pete rolled his eyes.

Tweek looked down at the shirt, then back up at Pete. “I…” He chewed on his lip, for a moment, before Pete let out a little chuckle.

“Seriously, just go put it on, I want to brush my teeth and go to sleep.” He snapped, but there was no venom.

At that, Tweek nodded his head and quickly backed out of the room, heading back to the bathroom to swap shirts.

The shirt, did in fact fit. If anything, it was almost too big, which was Tweek’s main surprise. He trotted back over to Pete’s room, who had flopped back onto his bed, but at the sight of Tweek, popped back up and grinned.

“That actually doesn’t look terrible on you.”

“Gee, th- thanks.” Tweek snickered, but the two smiled as Pete walked the way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Tweek stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Pete returned.

When he did, the boy simply sighed and linked his arm with Tweek’s, and walked over to the bed, pulling them both onto the mattress and pulling back the covers. Pete took the side closest to the wall, and crawled under the covers first. Tweek curled up under them right after, and leaned over to turn off Pete’s bedside lamp before hunkering down, arm bumping with Pete’s.

“Good n- good night, Pete.” Tweek murmured sleepily, his heavy eyes pulling him closer to sleep every second.

“Night, Tweeky.” Pete mumbled back, already halfway there.


End file.
